POblivion / Umbrellamentary
Episode Summary POblivion: Po the panda tries to escape killer robots. Umbrellamentary: Mary Poppins sings a catchy ditty about forensic evidence. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been lost in the June gloom for a month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*Wednesday, 8:00 PM: ''American Idol'' hits an all-time ratings low, causing Nicki Minaj to say, "Wait, I'm still on American Idol?" #*Friday, 2:00 PM: Researchers calculate that over six billion hours of videos are watched online per month or 45 minutes if you don't count cat clips. #*Sunday, 10:00 AM: Father's Day becomes so insignificant, we interrupt our own joke to bring you this! #Opening Scene #'POblivion' (Spoof on Po from DreamWorks' Kung Fu Panda / Movie Parody of Oblivion) #Animated Marginals segment #Cement Dries Faster (Animated by Mike Wartella) #That's Why Dogs Shouldn't Drive (Cartoon) #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that it's been months since he appeared on an episode of MAD. People everywhere are asking, "Where's that handsome anchor that everyone loves?" In a related story, he stopped getting paid, been thrown out of his apartment, and he's very hungry. One might think he don't even work here anymore. (MAD News segment) #Gatored Community (Spoof on Gated Community) (Ad Parodies segment) (Animated by Mark Marek) #Woman's Hair Looking Like Angelina Jolie (Spoof on Angelina Jolie) (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Another Reason Dogs Shouldn't Drive (Cartoon) #Middle-aged Wolf (TV Parody of ''Teen Wolf'') (Ad Parodies segment) #MADitorial - An Error in Last Week's MADitorial (Animated by Jorge R. Gutierrez) (MADitorial segment) #Just a Reminder That Dogs Shouldn't Drive (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Bathroom (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Cave Fireman (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Umbrellamentary' (TV Parody of Elementary / Movie Parody of Disney's Mary Poppins) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from MAD News) (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the second time Oblivion gets spoofed. The first was MADvent Calendar from the start of Les the Miz / The Lex Factor. *This is the first time Disney's Mary Poppins showed up. *This is the third appearance of the MADitorial segment. The first was Papa / 1600 Finn '''and the second was [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/%22S%22_Cape_from_Planet_Earth_/_The_X-Mentalist '''the previous episode]. *This is the second time Elementary gets spoofed. *47th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *This is the fourth time Kung Fu Panda showed up. The previous ones were: *#'Are You Karate Kidding Me?' *#MAD News from the start of TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time *#'Kung Fu Blander' *This is the third episode of MAD where Rachel Ramras has returned. The first was Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian and the second was Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro. *This is the second time Teen Wolf gets spoofed. The first was Meme Wolf from The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go!. *This is the first appearance of the MAD News segment on MAD Season 4. It is currently unknown if this segment will appear on MAD Season 4 again. *This is the third episode of MAD to contain both the MAD News segment and the MADvent Calendar. The first was [[The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope|'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope']] and the second was [[Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans|'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans']]. *This is the fifth episode where the MAD News segment interrupts another segment. The previous episodes were: *#'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars' *#'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud' *#'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope' *#'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans' Voices *Brian T. Delaney - Po and Dogs Shouldn't Drive Announcer *Grey DeLisle - Mary Poppins and Woman with Hair Looking Like Angelina Jolie *Barry Dennen - Shifu, Sherlock Holmes, and Gatored Community Announcer *Quinton Flynn - Jack Harper and Tobias Gregson *Dan Milano - Dog and Middle-aged Wolf Announcer *Rachel Ramras - Joan Watson, Victoria Olsen, Salon Worker, and MADitorial Announcer *Kevin Shinick - MADvent Calendar Announcer, the MAD News anchor, Man from MADitorial, Middle-aged Wolf, and Sebulba Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes